An Almost Perfect Afternoon
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina comes home to find her husband and his brother dealing with an unusual predicament. Luckily it's quickly solved and she can spend the rest of her afternoon much more pleasantly preoccupied. Golden Queen, Fluff with fix-it-fic elements, ongoing series that crosses over with Labyrinth.
Author's note: It feels like forever and a day since I've written anything OUAT-related (in reality it's only been a few months but it seems longer). It's not for lack of ideas either, I just haven't been able to focus on much lately. It certainly didn't help that two of my idols recently passed away (David Bowie and Alan Rickman), which kind of put a damper on being creative in general. However I'm also certain that continuing my cute little Labyrinth/Once crossover would have pleased a certain goblin king, so there will be more of it in the future - I do owe Jareth and Sarah thier wedding, after all ;)

I hope you all enjoy this piece. It's equal parts fluff and fix-it fic.

* * *

An Almost Perfect Afternoon

If there was one thing that being married to goblin royalty had taught Regina, it was that you had to be prepared for the unusual.

Still: walking into the kitchen to find her husband sliding a glass of some rather expensive brandy across their dining table to a rather beleaguered-looking _owl_ was not something she ever expected.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up to see that his wife was standing in the doorway, and then pointed at his companion. "He's had a long day."

"So I see…hello Jareth," sighing, Regina walked over the cabinets to grab her own glass. "Dare I ask what happened?"

There was a series of frustrated-sounding hoots in reply.

"I'm afraid I don't speak owl," she smirked as she turned around to face her beloved and his currently transformed brother. "Rumpel, care to translate?"

"He went over it earlier with me. Apparently, Sarah's graduated to transfiguration lessons as she prepares to be Queen and there was…an incident. Now he can't change back, and he came to us hoping we might have a solution."

Regina sat next to Rumpelstiltskin, reached across the table to take the bottle of liquor, and poured herself a glass. She took a long sip and then offered: "Did you try true love's kiss?"

Jareth blinked in her direction, looking suitably perplexed even in bird-form.

"I don't think he even considered it," Rumpelstiltskin confessed.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Regina took a piece of paper and a pen, wrote a short note which contained very basic instructions for Sarah, and then folded it into fours.

She gestured for Jareth to take the note in his beak. "Give this to her. Once you're back to normal, do us both a favor and don't return. I came home early for a reason," she gave a significant look to her husband. "And I don't want us disturbed."

Luckily for Regina, Rumpelstiltskin understood the meaning of her look immediately.

He glanced at Jareth and stated in a low, serious tone: "Get out of here Jareth."

Fortunately for the couple; even in owl form, the king of goblins knew when he was no longer welcome. He took off from the table, and then flew out of the open kitchen window with a farewell hoot.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin made certain that his brother was out of sight before moving to close the window.

He then turned to face his wife. "Am I safe in assuming that the reason you're home early is because the procedure went well?"

She broke into a delighted grin and nodded rapidly. "Yes. Doctor Whale was able to reverse the effects of the potion."

"Then that means…we can try?" his voice was hushed; nearly a whisper.

Regina nodded again.

She could never figure out how he managed to move quite so fast, even with the use of magic, but the next thing she knew: he had swept her into his arms.

His kiss conveyed his joy better than mere words could, and she responded eagerly, biting playfully at his mouth and carding her fingers through his hair until they both had to pull back in order to catch their breath.

Their eyes met, and she was momentarily startled by the tears of joy apparent in the amber depths that she adored.

"Rumpel…" she reached out and stroked over his cheek. "I'm the one with the raging hormones right now, why are _you_ the one crying?"

He leaned in again, touching their foreheads together. "Because I've wanted to give you children for so long; and now I finally can. It's a little overwhelming."

Her heart fluttered. "It's overwhelming for me too."

He smiled, and then gently pressed his lips to hers.

Regina sighed into the embrace, draping her arms over his shoulders as he drew her close.

His hands began to wander slowly over her back, slipping up under the hem of her blouse to caress idly at her skin.

She shivered at the contact, her body arching instinctively towards his, moaning when his mouth strayed from hers and gained purchase on her neck.

He punctuated his kisses with teasing nips at the sensitive flesh of her collar, and then he abruptly scooped her up in his arms and teleported to their bedroom.

Once they reached their destination, the next few minutes were spent tugging relentlessly at clothing until it formed a pile on the floor.

When there were no more barriers between his skin and hers, Rumpelstiltskin once again lifted Regina into his arms and carried her over to their bed.

She smiled warmly when he lowered her reverently onto the covers, and took a moment to brush his hair back from his eyes while he settled against her.

Though her heart was already beating rapidly, it began to race even further when his eyes caught hers. The last time he had looked at her with that level of devotion was on their wedding night.

"I love you…" he leaned down, stealing another kiss.

"I love you too," she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the embrace.

* * *

They made love several times over the course of the afternoon, finally taking a break when their passion for one another managed to die down long enough for them to realize that they were hungry.

"There's leftover pizza in the fridge," Rumpelstiltskin murmured after a small argument between them broke out. "Unless you'd like something healthier."

"That actually does sound pretty good," she confessed. "But it requires one of us to move."

He groaned quietly, as he was far too content to lie in a pleasant tangle of limbs with her. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Fine…" she sat up, gathering the sheets around her nude form and forming a fist so they could play.

It took three tries before they stopped cancelling each other out and he lost.

Sighing, he ran a hand carelessly through his hair before pushing the sheets away and getting out of bed.

Grinning, Regina curled up against a pillow and enjoyed the view as he wandered off to the kitchen.

She was so blissfully peaceful that she nearly didn't see the note that had materialized on her nightstand.

Curious, she sat up again, grabbing the piece of paper and reading it over.

* * *

 _Regina,_

 _Just letting you know that your method worked. Thank goodness…otherwise I'd be marrying an owl. How does one explain THAT to their parents, exactly?_

 _Thanks for your help. I'll see you at the wedding._

 _-Sarah_

* * *

Chuckling, Regina set her friend's note aside just as her husband walked back into the room.

He was quick to notice her amused smile. "What is it?"

She gestured at the parchment. "Just a thank you note from Sarah. Apparently we averted a small crisis; otherwise her bridegroom would have been an owl."

"That would have been a sight," snorting with laughter, Rumpelstiltskin climbed into bed and handed her the plate that held their dinner, snapping his fingers a second later, which caused two sodas to materialize.

She arched an eyebrow. "You could have brought it all by magic, you know."

"I know, but I like being domestic with you. Besides…teleportation likes to mess with leftovers. I've never fully figured out why." He picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite.

"It might have something to do with modern technology not mixing well with archaic arts," she shrugged, deciding not to dwell on the subject and focusing instead on eating.

He finished his slice before she did and watched her fondly, sipping at his drink until she was done.

After she placed the plate and their drinks aside, she wasted little time in curling into his arms again.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and then whispered: "Was that enough practice for one day or do you think we need more?"

She chuckled and nuzzled her face against his neck before replying: "It probably _was_ , but I'm always up for more. Though we should let our food digest first."

He laughed and nodded in agreement. "Good idea. How about a nap instead, for the time being?"

"Now that…is an excellent idea," she yawned and stretched languidly against him, sighing softly before closing her eyes.

He smiled at the perfect image she made nestled in his arms, and then glanced at the window just in time to notice a rather smug-looking owl sitting on the ledge.

He narrowed his eyes at his brother. _I thought Sarah changed you back?_ He sent the message telepathically, not wanting to disturb Regina. _And didn't my wife specifically say not to drop by again_

Jareth's voice echoed in his head: _Sarah did change me back…I just thought the two of you would be done by now._

 _We're trying to_ _ **nap.**_ _Go away. You can thank Regina personally another time._

 _I'd be happy to…but then how am I to discern when you two won't be… **busy**?_

He swore that he saw the owl's eyebrow's waggle suggestively.

Frustrated and wanting to end the frankly absurd conversation he was having Rumpelstiltskin muttered a spell under his breath.

The next thing Jareth knew, his feathers were a fetching shade of hot pink.

 _I suppose I should be grateful I didn't show up while you two were still going at it._

 _Just get out of here and let me sleep!_

Jareth glowered, and somehow managed to flip his brother off using a feather, but finally: he quickly took off in flight.

Sighing, Rumpelstiltskin let his head fall back against the pillow, and then glanced down at his peacefully sleeping wife.

She looked utterly content, so he smiled and stroked her hair sweetly until he was pulled into slumber as well.

The End


End file.
